Esa noche
by Yukari-zeph
Summary: [contenido lime] Inukag
1. impulso

**Se estaba haciendo de noche en los verdes paisajes de la epoca Sengoku... Inuyasha, sentado desde lo alto de una colina, observaba admirado el cielo despejado aproximándose a mostrar sus primeras estrellas. Él lo sabía: sería una noche de luna nueva... pronto, en cuestión de segundos, su apariencia se tornaría totalmente humana... Quizás por eso su corazón estaba más sensible y sus ojos se rendían ante la hermosura del cielo nocturno, que ya había completado su fase de transformación, al igual que Inuyasha: totalmente humano otra vez...**

El clima era tranquilo, sólo se oía el chirrido de algunos grillos...Pero de pronto, el corazón del hanyou (que seguía sentado en la colina) comenzó a latir con fuerza... aún con la mirada en dirección al cielo, y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos ahora negros, lentamente se fueron cerrando y sus pensamientos se detuvieron ante la imagen que su inquieto corazón reflejaba en su mente: Kagome...

En otra escena, vemos a una jovencita sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, atareada de carpetas, libros, papeles sueltos... y con el miedo a reprobar (de nuevo ) reflejada en sus ojos... sí, la misma que están pensando: Kagome, Kagome Higurashi... La misma Kagome que en esos mismos instantes, pero en una realidad paralela, está viendo en su mente aquel joven hanyou.  
Cansada de leer tantos textos aburridos e interminables, se permitió un pequeño recreo, y apoyándose en sus manos, suspiró agotada... sin querer, miró hacia la ventana y descubrió la figura casi transparente de la luna semiescondida entre los árboles... y lo recordó... -¨Inu...Yasha...¨, susurró con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, anhelando cambiar ese contexto estresante en donde se encontraba, por un instante al lado de ese joven que hoy había cambiado la apariencia involuntariamente... pero ella ignoraba que algo muy similar estaba pasando en la otra época...

(nuevo cambio de escena, Inuyasha está ahora acostado sobre la hierba, apoyado en sus brazos y sin dejar de pensar en Kagome)...

-¨Kagome... (pensando) ¿por qué pienso tanto en ella...? ¿por que me cuesta entender lo que me está pasando?... pero... ¿qué es en realidad lo que me está pasando? Feh! (sentándose bruscamente, alzando la voz y hablándose a sí mismo) ¡deja de pensar tonterías! (bajando la mirada y susurrando) aunque...  
ya no me parece una tontería... debería...

cambio de escena...  
Debido a que ya era muy tarde, el sueño pudo contra Kagome (a decir verdad, ella no opuso resistencia )... cuando ya se encontraba en el quinto sueño ( es decir, estaba tan dormida que no la despertarían ni con quince trompetas con sonido estereo), una cabellera negra se asomó por su ventana, y con extrema cautela para no despertar a la familia y evitar una embarazosa catástrofe, entró lentamente (recordemos que en estos momentos está mas torpe que de costumbre y le cuesta más trepar una ventana) a la habitación.

Al verla durmiendo, se decepcionó, pues, quería encontarla despierta. Pero luego se acercó lentamente a ella y arrodillándose para estar más cómodo, le acarició el pelo, con suavidad y ternura. Al contemplar su dulce rostro de ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar acariciarlo también, pero en cuanto se dispuso a hacerlo, Kagome despertó sobresaltada (no la despertaría una trompeta, pero sí una pequeña caricia xD), y al ver a Inuyasha a su lado, por un instante pensó que estaba soñando... pero luego se dió cuenta de que él realmente estaba allí, de que su presencia era tan real como el enorme anhelo de besarlo que sintió al tener sus labios tan cerca, y que sin darse cuenta, él iba acercando más, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder retroceder... cada vez más cerca... cada vez más... hasta que chocaron suavemente con los suyos, y los dos se rindieron ante esa fuerza que los impulsaba a seguir con lo que sus corazones sentían y tenían la necesidad de expresar...

**...mientras desvestía lentamente y con dulzura a su amada Kagome, Inuyasha sentía que el resto del mundo no tenía importancia... en su mente, y en su corazón sólo estaba ella, y no pensaba en nada más que en seguir besándola.  
Sus brazos se mezclaron con los de ella en un tierno abrazo... y sintió que quería quedarse así para siempre, por lo que lo intensificó aún más y se quedó así por un momento, sin moverse.**

Kagome, al notar que él se había quedado inmóvil de repente, pensó con miedo que tal vez por alguna razón no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, y supuso que eso mismo pensaba Inuyasha, por lo que dejó de abrazarlo, tocó su cara guiándola hacia ella para que la mirara, y, con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, le dijo:  
-¨Inuyasha... no... no tienes que estar conmigo si no quieres... (con tono de tristeza) creo que mejor... no tendríamos que...(sin saber que más decir, estira el brazo hacia su camiseta para ponérsela nuevamente, pero al ver esa acción, Inuyasha apoya su mano encima de la de ella de inmediato, ambos miran sus manos, y luego se miran a los ojos)...Inuyasha... (una tímida sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Kagome)

-¨Kagome... no sé por qué estarás pensando que no quiero estar contigo, pero... te lo diré sólo una vez y espero que lo entiendas... (un poco colorado, baja levemente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, y la mira fijamente, esta vez con un rostro que refleja seguridad ) Kagome... yo... te amo...

Ante la mirada petrificada de Kagome, que no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Inuyasha esperaba ansioso una respuesta, pero (por razones lógicas de ¨mudismo ¨ de Kagome), sólo obtuvo un silencio que lo puso incómodo... y lo estaba haciendo sentir un poco idiota... por eso, pensó que fué muy precipitado en decirle lo que sentía, y se arrepintió... sintió una repentina vergüenza que tiñó su rostro de color rojo, obligándolo a mirar hacia abajo...

**Kagome sonrió, y sin decir nada, abrazó al apenado hanyou... él correspondió el abrazo, pero aún seguía arrepentido de haber confesado su amor hacia ella, no por que no lo sintiera realmente, si no por que el miedo a no ser correspondido se había apoderado de él de repente, provocando que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que no lo dejaba moverse. Al estar cerca de él tan intensamente, Kagome sintió cómo los latidos del corazón de su amado Inuyasha retumbaban en su pecho (el de ella). Quiso saber qué estaba pasándole, pero no se atrevió a desatar ese abrazo, y sólo cerró los ojos, abrazándolo aún más. Inuyasha tampoco quería dejar de abrazarla, ya que sentía una seguridad absoluta, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, sutilmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos... estuvieron así por un momento, hasta que no pudieron evitar que sus labios se juntaran otra vez, y los besos y caricias mutuas se hicieron presentes en esa habitación.   
Finalmente, ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro se reflejó en aquel acto tan dulce que comenzaron a realizar. La jovencita jamás había sentido lo que ese dulce hanyou le estaba haciendo sentir... en cambio, para él esto no era nada nuevo...**

mientras él sentía que era el hombre más feliz del mundo por que estaba dentro de la mujer que amaba, sin querer, recordó a la primera mujer que había sido suya... y su mente hizo que en lugar de ver el rostro de su querida Kagome, apareciera ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, expresando una gran tristeza... por lo que no pudo evitar apartarse de Kagome, y , mirándola asustado, pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer...

-Inuyasha:¡k-kikyou!... (aún viéndola en Kagome)... ¿qué.. estás..? (imagina que Kikyou lo interrumpe con un beso, pero en realidad, es él el que le da un beso a su imagen, reflejada en Kagome) 

-Kagome: mhj! (apartándolo bruscamente) ¿qué... estás haciendo? (al borde de las lágrimas)... ¿por qué... (voz quebrdiza) por qué me llamaste Kikyou, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, al escuchar estas palabras, en un parpadeo reacciona, y deja de ver a Kikyou, y en lugar de eso, ve el rostro preocupado y triste de Kagome .Trata de explicarle lo que le pasó, pero no puede, por que ni él lo sabe, y al tratar de pronunciar una palabra, enmudece, sin poder hacer más que mirarla sin entender absolutamente nada... y sin saber que hacer... 

está muy confundido, por lo que se viste rápidamente y se va al pozo, dejando a la joven hundiéndose en un profundo mar de lágrimas, ya que ella estaba confirmando lo que nunca hubiese querido confirmar: él nunca había dejado de amar a... Kikyou.

Ya en el Sengoku, Inuyasha sigue confundido, y en lugar de concurrir a la aldea en donde los demás se hallaban, comienza a caminar sin rumbo, perdiéndose entre los árboles de la noche... y (como para que se confundiera aún más) no deja de pensar en Kagome, y no puede evitar sentir de nuevo ese anhelo de estar con ella, por lo que ya está a punto de enloquecer...

Cuando ya llevaba un tiempo de recorrido, y cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar de tanto pensar, se topó con una serpiente caza-almas, e instintivamente volteó su mirada hacia atrás... se dio cuenta de que Kikyou lo había estado siguiendo... estaba parada detrás suyo, mirándolo tal y como él la imaginó en el rostro de Kagome... esa mirada cargada de tristeza...

-Inuyasha: kikyou...

El hanyou se queda inmóvil ante su presencia, y sólo se remite a mirarla sorprendido, no siente nada, pero no puede apartar sus ojos de ella... no comprende qué le sucede... de repente, los sentimientos vuelven a él, pero en forma de dolor: un dolor muy fuerte que se incrusta en su corazón, y lo obliga a caer arrodillado al suelo, sujetándose el lado izquierdo del pecho, con la mirada hacia abajo y apretando los dientes... es un dolor muy grande...

(en la época actual)

En la habitación que anteriormente había sido escenario de una dulce demostración de amor inconclusa, sólo se oyen gemidos que se atribuyen al llanto de Kagome...

(pensamiento de Kagome, acurrucada en su cama, con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a una almohada) nunca debí involucrarme así con Inuyasha... nunca debí liberarlo del árbol sagrado... nunca debí... (suspiro) nunca debí amarlo tanto... (arrojando la almohada violentamente, comienza a gritar) ¡¡¡¡¡¡por qué me tenía que enamorar de ti, Inuyasha! (se coloca boca abajo en la cama, apoyada en ambos brazos y llora) ¿¡¡¡por qué te amo tanto? (sigue llorando) ¿¡por qué no pude evitar esto (refiriéndose al amor que sentía)! ¡Si esto podía evitarse, por qué no pude hacer nada para que no pase!

De vuelta en el Sengoku...

Aún sintiendo ese gran y extraño dolor en su corazón (y sabiendo que, aunque lo siente real, no es nada físico), Inuyasha levanta la mirada en dirección a Kikyou, con odio, comprendiendo todo...

Todavía arrodillado, sin poder levantarse, clava fijamente su mirada en los ojos de Kikyou, y le grita, enojado:

- ¨kikyou...¡tú sabes muy bien lo que me está pasando! ¡tú estás detrás de todo esto! (vuelve a tratar de reincorporarse, pero cae inevitablemente al suelo)

La triste mirada de la miko se volvió una mirada fría, y de la frialdad inmediatamente pasó al odio. Un odio tan intenso como el que en ese momento estaba sintiendo hacia ella ese hombre que alguna vez la amó.

La miko no responde... sólo posiciona su arco, y apunta con una flecha sagrada directo al corazón del hanyou... y por su mente pasan una serie de recuerdos de aquel día en que estaban en el bote, y se abrazaron por primera vez... una canción triste suena de fondo...

¨Ese dolor que sientes... (apuntándolo, a punto de disparar) es el mismo que yo siento desde que supe que tú... (su pulso comienza a temblar, y en sus ojos pueden verse lágrimas a punto de caer) ngh! (baja la mirada, la cual refleja nuevamente esa tristeza que la caracteriza, y deja de apuntarlo)¨

¨¿Yo... qué? (aún sin poder levantarse, debido a que su corazón seguía doliéndole terriblemente, Inuyasha experimentó un gran alivio por dentro al ver que la sacerdotisa había bajado el arco, pero la inquietud ante ese comentario inconcluso de su primer amor, aumentó notablemente)¨

Habitación de Kagome, ya muy entrada la madrugada, a punto de amanecer.

La triste jovencita se encuentra aún despierta, sigue pensando en su amado Inuyasha, pero cada vez se convence más de que es imposible estar junto a él...

Al igual que con kikyou, Kagome recuerda momentos vividos junto a Inuyasha... 

--------------Flash back1----------------  
Inuyasha, humano, luego de ser atacado por una araña gigante,está apoyado en las piernas de Kagome... ella, se pone colorada.   
----------------Fin flash back1-------------

Ante el primer recuerdo, una sonrisa tierna se dibuja en ella... y sigue recordando...

-----------------flash back2-------------   
En una de las primeras peleas que ella presenció en contra de Sesshomaru, es obligada a retornar a su época. Ante la negativa que le da a Inuyasha, éste la toma por sorpresa con un sincero abrazo... luego le quita la perla semicompleta, y ella retorna a su época.  
-----------------fin flash back2----------------

El recuerdo de ese primer abrazo facilita el nacimiento de una lágrima en sus ojos... y esta lágrima, la lleva a recordar aquel momento en que Inuyasha lloró por ella...

------------------flash back3------------------  
Kagome despierta en brazos de un preocupadísimo Inu... le pide perdón, pero el hanyou se atribuye la culpa, con los ojos latentes, al borde de quebrarse... 

¨¡¿qué estrás diciendo! ¡yo soy el que tiene la culpa de todo!¨

acto seguido, suavemente deposita la cabeza de Kagome sobre el suelo, y bruscamente se da la vuelta, ante un asombrado Shippo...

¨¿qué pasó, Inuyasha, no que los hombres no lloraban?¨ 

¨¡¡¡¡cállate! (pobre Shippo... se ligó un golpe)¨

Al escuchar esto, la jovencita se asombró... y más aún cuando, en el momento en que Inuyasha se voltea para decirle que no está llorando, descubre el costado más sensible, tierno y vulnerable de su querido hanyou: lágrimas en sus ojos.   
----------------------fin flash back3-----------------

El corazón de Kagome se ilusiona nuevamente... hasta ahora, todo lo que ha recordado refleja que para Inuyasha, ella es la persona más importante... pero...  
las sombras de los recuerdos tristes se hace presente...

Al recordar que Inuyasha estuvo a punto de pedirle que se fuera para siempre, la imagen de ese beso que le dió a Kikyou enfrente de ella... y sobre todo, asumir que esos dos se pertenecían mutuamente... y que ella nada podía hacer ante eso... se resignó a perderlo para siempre...

¨creo que todo ha sido mi culpa (sonriendo con tristeza), nunca debí interferir entre ellos dos... debí saber que... él no me amaba a mí por ser yo, si no por... ser la reencarnación de aquella mujer que tanto amó... pero... por un momento lo creí... (sonríe aún más, pero está más triste que antes) por un momento, esas palabras... 

-----------Flash back4---------------------  
¨Kagome, no sé por que piensas que no quiero estar contigo, pero... te lo diré sólo una vez y espero que lo entiendas: Kagome... yo... te amo¨  
------------Fin flash back4------------------

Sonó tan sincero que... creí que lo estaba diciendo en verdad, pero ahora sé que nunca llegó a sentir eso por mí... pero... ¿por qué... (susurro) por qué yo sí lo amo a él? (mirando hacia la ventana, descubre que los primeros rayos de claridad se hacen presentes)... Inuyasha (nuevamente, susurrando)... ¨

En el Sengoku, simultáneamente también está amaneciendo... pero antes de que la luz del día haya dado la orden de cambiar la apariencia del joven hanyou, la miko que le había causado ese dolor insólito en el pecho, comienza a marcharse... pero no sin antes decirle algo...

¨Cuando una relación se marchita, es imposible que vuelva a florecer... sin embargo... (alzando la voz, en tono de reproche) ¡¡¡¡cuando tú le perteneces a alguien, lo imposible es desatar ese lazo!... ¨

( amaga a irse, pero apenas da unos pasos al frente, vuelve a voltearse hacia Inuyasha)

¨Inuyasha... eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Nadie puede evadir su destino... y nuestro destino es...¨ 

¨¿estar... juntos para siempre? (trata de adivinar, con miedo a que sea cierto)¨

¨... ¨ 

finalmente, Kikyou se va, insertando en los sentimientos de Inu una gran angustia, ya que éste ha comprendido que no puede contradecir a Kikyou, y por lo tanto, debe olvidarse para siempre de Kagome.

Con esa gran angustia a cuestas, se levanta, y camina (no tine ni ánimos para correr...) muy lentamente hacia la aldea en donde se encuentran Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Debe decirles algo muy importante: Kagome no debe estar nunca más en esa época...

... Sango advierte su llegada, ya que los otros dos están muy ¨entretenidos¨ con unas sobritas de youkan (postre japonés hecho a base de porotos dulces) que les había dejado Kagome antes de irse...

la joven exterminadora nota en el rostro de Inu una inquietud que le despierta curiosidad... y no puede evitar preguntárselo...

¨Inuyasha... ¿e...estás bien? ¿pasó algo con Kagome o..?¨

El hanyou se inquieta al escuchar ese nombre, e interrumpe el cuestionario de Sango muy violentamente:

¨¡Deja de preguntar estupideces! ¡A ti no te interesa lo que yo hago! ¡no eres mi madre!¨

Aún masticando el youkan, Miroku levanta la mirada en dirección a Sango e Inuyasha con cara de sorpresa. Para él (para nadie) no era ninguna novedad que el hanyou tuviera mal carácter continuamente... pero nunca le había gritado así a Sango. Percibió que algo raro y nada agradable estaba pasando. No dijo nada, y siguió comiendo (después hablaría con él).

Sango, aunque al principio se indignó muchísimo, comprendió que había hecho una pregunta inapropiada... y trató de cambiar de tema.

Inevitable e involuntariamente, en cada comentario de la exterminadora, se hacía presente el nombre de aquella chica que Inuyasha quería olvidar. Pero lejos de golpear a Sango (lo único que le faltaba era pegarle a una mujer!), él decidió salir afuera... tal vez sentándose un poco a pensar se calmaría, ya que se sentía muy nervioso...

Miroku sintió que ésa era una oportunidad para averiguar qué lo inquietaba tanto (o, mejor dicho, averiguar los detalles, por que ya se imaginaba que su ¨problema¨ se llamaba Kagome Higurashi), y (por las dudas, con la guardia alta) salió detrás de Inu.

No estaba sentado... si no parado, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol dándole la espalda a la casa y mirando el horizonte. Miroku se le acercó, y fue muy sutil al preguntarle qué le pasaba...

¨¿problemas con la srta. Kagome?¨ 

¨(voz desganada) ah, Miroku... no molestes... (mirando para abajo, y jugueteando desganado con los pies con una ramita que había en el suelo, para calmar los nervios) ¨

¨...¨ 

El monje estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente, pero... sin levantar la vista, Inuyasha, en vista de ¨prevenirlo¨, trató de darle un consejo...

¨Oye, Miroku...¨

¨mh?¨

¨ Tú sí tienes oportunidad... no la desperdicies... sabes a lo que me refiero ¨

Lo sé: deben estar pensando lo mismo que pensó Miroku al oír esto:

¿¿¿¿Ese era en verdad Inuyasha, o una copia extraterrestre? 

¿¿¿¿desde cuando el hanyou cascarrabias era tan sincero?

¿¿¿¿qué acaso no era que Inu era tan ignorante en cuestiones románticas, que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que Sango y Miroku tenían entre sí?

Pues, parece que en el fondo sí lo sabía... Y también parece que de verdad se había enamorado de Kagome... Pero, resignado a su ¨destino con Kikyou¨, había decidido disfrazar esos sentimientos... y actuar contrariamente a lo que sentía: desde ese momento, y a la vista de todos, Kagome Higurashi no sería para él más que un par de ojos que le serían útiles para poder hallar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama...

Eso significaba: No más ¨carita sonrojada¨ ante un acercamiento cariñoso por parte de ella, no más celos hacia atrevidos lobos rabiosos, no más demostraciones de ¨me importas demasiado¨ frente a situaciones límite (en caso de que se diera una, claro que acudiría en su ayuda, pero le ordenaría a su mente que en lugar de ver a esa hermosa jovencita dueña de su corazón, se concentrara en que estaba viendo a... la anciana Kaede)... y, por supuesto, nunca más volver a tocar el tema sobre lo que había pasado ¨esa noche¨... ni siquiera acordarse él mismo...

Pobre Inu... eso sí que es reprimir emociones...

Así que, entonces pasaron dos días... dos días extremadamente normales, dos días sin Kagome en la vida de Inuyasha, ya que ella aún permanecía en su época... Inu parecía muy tranquilo, ya estaba olvidándose de todo aquello que hasta hace poco lo estaba matando por dentro... ya estaba sobrellevando demasiado bien la situación... y el que Kagome se encontrara lejos de él era de gran ayuda.

Ahora olvidemos un poco a Kagome y a Inu...

En un lago rodeado de árboles, Sango y Miroku juntan agua. Están solos: Kirara, Shippo e Inuyasha se quedaron en la casa. El monje cesa su actividad: observa a Sango juntando agua y recuerda las palabras de Inuyasha...

¨tú sí tienes oportunidad, no la desperdicies... (cerrando un puño) de acuerdo, Inuyasha¨, se comenta a sí mismo, mientras se acerca a la exterminadora, con intenciones de afianzar sus sentimientos, ¨¡ya es hora de sentar cabeza!¨, pensaba. Pero, al acercarse unos pasos, (y sin que Sango lo advierta) retrocedió rápidamente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que soñaba con el momento de estar con Sango, pero a pesar de ser un moje pervertido con fama de pícaro, y ganarse las mujeres con facilidad, esta situación no era una más... no era tan simple...

Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez era una mala idea sincerarse, ¿por qué no esperar... cien añitos más? Pero se le ocurrió una idea...

¨¡oh, no! (fingiendo peligro) ¡Sango!¨ 

¨(sobresaltada, interrumpiendo su actividad) ¿q-que ocurre, excelencia?¨

¨ ¿qué acaso tú no lo percibes? ¡es muy poderoso, no podremos luchar contra él!... Lo mejor será...¨

Miroku toma de la mano a la joven y ¨huyen¨ del pseudopeligro. Sango no comprende qué está pasando, pero confía en las palabras del monje, por lo que puede notarse que está asustada.

Luego de haber corrido un largo tiempo, se detienen, agitados. Como al momento de salir de la aldea estaba cayendo el sol... ya era de noche. ¡Ese era el día de suerte de Miroku!

¨Ya es de noche... debemos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana, Sango. Por seguridad... (señala una humilde casita que se encuentra cerca) podríamos pedir refugio allí... (se encamina hacia la vivienda)¨

¨ mhj! (imaginando el cuentito típico de Miroku para obtener asilo: -exorcizar espíritus que en realidad no hay- lo sigue resignada)...¨

Ya lo saben: ese cuentito dio resultado una vez más... por lo que los dueños de casa (una amable pareja de ancianos), luego de convidarlos con la cena, asignaron una habitación para cada uno.

Esas dos habitaciones eran originalmente ocupadas por sus hijos y nietos cuando venían de visita, pero ese día estaban disponibles.

Hasta ahora todo marchaba a favor de Miroku... si todo seguía así, finalmente el monEn la casa de Kaede, donde se encontraban Shippo e Inuyasha, había un clima bastante aburrido: El zorrito; durmiendo la siesta con un asqueroso hilito de baba recorriendo la parte inferior de su cara...   
Inuyasha; como un idiota, sentado y cruzado de brazos, mirando al vacío. Pero su mente no estaba tan tranquila como el ambiente de esa casa: la imagen de Kagome y su dulce sonrisa no dejaban de atormentar su corazón...

Nuevamente, en la casa de los ancianos que dieron asilo a Sango y Miroku:

A punto de acostarse, Miroku se decidió: iría a hablar con Sango.  
Se dirigió entonces a su habitación, y al correr la puerta de papel, se encontró con que la cama estaba vacía.  
La buscó por toda la casa, sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie. No la encontró. No tenía idea de dónde se había metido. Comenzó a asustarse. Salió afuera, ya entrando en preocupación ¨¿Dónde estás Sango?¨ se preguntaba el monje.

No hizo falta que la buscara muy lejos: muy cerca de la casa, sentada y apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol, estaba ella. Mirando las estrellas. Parecía pensativa. El monje se le acercó, y se sentó a su lado.

¨Sango... ¿qué haces aquí?¨

¨ah... Excelencia... creí que ya se había dormido...¨ 

¨...¨

¨excelencia... (al notar al monje un tanto pensativo, tal vez más que de costumbre) ¿sucede algo?¨

Miroku juntaba fuerzas... el ver a su querida Sango tan hermosa bañada con la luz de la luna, y tan cerca de él, lo animaba aún más, pero todavía le faltaba motivación para ir de frente con sus sentimientos hacia ella. Temía arruinarlo todo con algún comentario torpe, por lo que ensayaba una y otra vez mentalmente lo que quería decirle...

Hasta que por fin encontró una frase coherente para ¨romper el hielo¨ que generaba tanta tensión en él.

¨Sango...¨

¨mhh?¨ 

¨recuerdo haberte dicho hace un tiempo... que si la maldición de mi mano se desvanecía... podría llevar una vida normal... y también te pregunté si... estabas dispuesta a vivir conmigo...¨

¨Sí, yo también lo recuerdo... pero... aún no hemos derrotado a Naraku, y usted aún carga con ese agujero negro... no entiendo por qué me está diciendo esto si...¨

Tal vez el monje no fue muy directo con sus palabras... pero parece que ¨indirectamente¨ le sirvieron: en cuanto Sango respondió, no la dejó terminar : un dulce beso la silenció. Un dulce y sincero beso.

Lejos de empujar a Miroku y pegarle un cachetazo, la joven exterminadora cedió. Pero no se conformó con un beso (por dulce que fuera éste): suavemente, extendió su mano hacia la túnica púrpura del monje, y (ayudada por él) se la quitó. Siguieron con ese beso, el cual comenzó a sumar caricias, abrazos y demás traviesos gestitos de amor.

Por un instante separaron sus labios... pero sólo para mirarse tiernamente... la joven ya no pudo dirigirse al monje con esa formalidad con la que acostumbraba... sólo se limitó a acariciar su cara con una mano y decir una sola palabra... un susurro...

¨Miroku...¨

Época de Kagome...

Ese día que había transcurrido, la jovencita debería haber ido al colegio... pero decidió no ir: Lo dedicó a pensar (que suerte, algunos trabajan todo el día y la señorita se da el lujo de ¨pensar¨... en fin). Equipada con su vieja mochila, se dirigió al pozo para hacerse presente en la época antigua. A pesar de lo que había pasado con el hanyou, pensó que no era justo para Sango, Shippo y Miroku ¨borrarse¨ de esa forma. Además, la necesitaban para la búsqueda de los fragmentos restantes. Y, debido a que hacía unos días que se había ausentado, tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos... y a pesar de todo... a Inuyasha...

Pero había decidido que no iba a tratarlo como antes... y mientras más lejos, mejor... para evitar que ¨eso¨ pasara de nuevo. De todas formas, se encaminó tranquilamente al pozo del templo, dispuesta a marchar al Sengoku, sin reparar en la hora (ya era bastante tarde, casi entrada la madrugada)

Estaba mucho mejor de ánimo que la última vez: al no verlo por una semana, y aunque pensó en él, sus heridas parecían estar cicatrizando...

Lo mismo le estaba pasando a Inuyasha.

Parece que la técnica ¨ piensa sólo en sus defectos ¨ da mucho resultado... 

Pero a corto plazo...

Volviendo al bosque con Miroku y Sango:

Podemos ver que están abrazados (en realidad, es Miroku el que la está abrazando a ella), y acostados en el suelo, con las miles de millones de estrellas del cielo como sábanas.  
Las prendas de vestir están esparcidas alrededor, en el suelo.

Sango está dormida, pero Miroku se la pasa dándole besos mientras la abraza. Él está feliz. Ella también lo está, pero... quedó un poco cansadita... (por eso se durmió...)

Amanece... ha comenzado un nuevo día...

Sango abre los ojos... primero ve todo borroso, pero enseguida recupera la nitidez. Y lo primero que ve es al monje parado enfrente de ella, sonriente. Bosteza para desperezarse y, como chica educada que es, se tapa la boca. Al hacerlo, descubre que su mano está desnuda (recuerden que ella siempre tiene una cobertura negra, propia de su traje de exterminadora)... y no tarda mucho en darse cuenta que todo su cuerpo también lo está. Atina, entonces, a taparse como puede, un tanto avergonzada (que haya pasado la noche con él no necesariamente quiere decir que no se avergüence de mostrarse así. Miroku, comprensivamente, aunque con una risita pícara de por medio, se voltea, dándole la espalda. De esta forma, Sango comienza rápidamente a vestirse.

Se preguntarán que habrá pasado con Inu y Kagome... pues, resulta que la jovencita no pasó la noche en el Sengoku: se quedó dormida antes de entrar al pozo.

Su abuelo la descubre allí por casualidad, y la despierta. Le pregunta qué estaba haciendo ahí, a lo que ella responde que sus amigos de la otra época le habían encomendado montar guardia toda la noche para evitar que un monstruo cruzara el pozo.

¨¿y como vas a quedarte dormida? eso es una irresponsabilidad... bla bla bla deberías haber bla bla ¨

El pobre abuelo se quedó hablando solo: Kagome se fue a su habitación, sin registrar ni una de las palabras de él. Pero parece que el anciano ni se dio cuenta: siguió con su sermón (este literalmente le estaba ¨ hablando a la pared ¨. 

Kagome interpretó el haberse quedado dormida como ¨una advertencia¨ de que no debería ir al Sengoku por un buen tiempo...

Era cierto, ya estaba mejor de ánimos, pero en el fondo sabía que al primer contacto visual con el hanyou, ese mundo de mentiras con el que había disfrazado a su corazón se desvanecería en un instante.  
Pensó en esto un rato, y concluyó que lo mejor (para ambos) era no verse por un tiempo.

De esta forma... ha pasado un mes. 

Es de mañana. La señora Higurashi prepara el desayuno, mientras que su hija sigue durmiendo. A esa hora, ella normalmente está despierta, pero últimamente se encontraba muy perezosa.

En el Sengoku, todos (menos Inu, quien se hacía el indiferente) hablaban de la falta que hacía Kagome.

¨Inuyasha, debes ir a buscarla. No sé que le habrá pasado como para que se esté demorando tanto en volver... (la joven Sango pone cara de ¨me imagino que tú la hiciste enojar, pedazo de idiota¨ mientras dice esto), pero ya no podemos seguir esperando.¨

¨¡¡¡por que debo ir yo! ¡¡¿¿por que no van ustedes si la extrañan tanto!¨

¨¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No seas tonto, sabes que eres el único que puede ir a la época de Kagome! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ve ahora mismooooo!¨

¨¡¡¡cállate!¨ :el zorrito vuela de una patada en el...:

¨Shippo tiene razón, Inuyasha _:mientras habla, el monje toma tiernamente a Sango por la cintura. Ella se sonroja, pero lo deja:_ si nosotros pudiéramos ir, iríamos. Pero no podemos. Necesitamos sus habilidades para seguir nuestra búsqueda.¨ 

¨bueno... no sólo es eso... también es nuestra amiga y queremos verla¨ , acota Sango.

A pesar de que moría de ganas de ir a buscarla, el orgullo del hanyou hizo que tuvieran que seguir insistiéndole. Finalmente, cedió.

Aparentando fastidio, Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente al pozo.

Mientras...

¨¡¡¡era hora, hijita:exclama simpáticamente la señora Higurashi al ver que Kagome se levanta de la cama:¨

¨ah... :espantosa cara matutina: buenos días... mhhh :desperezándose:¨

¨¿aún tienes sueño? Mh... qué raro... ayer dormiste todo el día... y hoy te levantaste un poco más tarde de costumbre...¨ 

¨mjh :asintiendo con la cabeza, desganada:¨

¨vamos, siéntate. ¡El desayuno está delicioso! Y no es porque lo haya hecho yo, pero...¨

Kagome se sienta, y come un bocado del ohagi que preparó su mamá (ajá, es otro bocadito japonés). Pero, antes de tragarlo, se tapa la boca con ambas manos, y se pone verde de las ganas de vomitar. 

¨Kag... hijita... ¿estás bien? ¨ 

Ella, en lugar de responder, corre al baño. Su madre lo atribuye a que el desayuno estaba poco apetitoso.

¨parece... que no le gustó... ¡pero si era uno de sus bocaditos preferidos!¨

En el baño...

¨BLEEEEEERGGGGGG :vómito: WUOGHPHORF :otro vómito:¨

Al terminar de vomitar, Kagome se queda en silencio, respirando un poco agitada. Pero cuando ve el asqueroso líquido flotando en el retrete, dice ¨¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ASCOOOOOOO!¨ y la orquesta de sonidos ¨vomitivos¨ vuelve a comenzar...

Cuando realmente acabó, sale del baño (sí, tiró la cadena, no se preocupen). No sabe qué le está pasando. Comienza a preocuparse.

Y como para preocuparse más al llegar al comedor, su corazón comienza a latir muy fuertemente: Inuyasha está allí, mirándola, esperándola.

¨Inuyasha... ¿que hac...¨

No termina la frase, ya que cae desmayada. El hanyou, olvidando su tonto ¨plan anti-Kagome¨, alcanza a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que ella se golpeara contra el suelo...

¨¡Ka... Kagome!¨ **je iba a lograr eso que le costaba tanto...**


	2. una nueva vida

**Kagome abre los ojos... desconoce dónde se encuentra, ya que lo primero que ve al despertar es el techo. Pero, al voltear la mirada levemente hacia un costado, descubre su escritorio y sus cosas: está en su habitación.**

También descubre una mirada de preocupación y miedo plasmada en dos bellos ojos dorados que la observan : Inuyasha está a su lado...

Él fue el que la llevó hasta su cama cuando ella se desvaneció en el comedor. Y no, no pudo pensar en la anciana Kaede mientras la miraba. No pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, y, una vez que ella se encontraba en su cama, inconsciente, tuvo que luchar contra él mismo para derrotar de una vez por todas las ganas de besarla (es que aún recordaba las palabras de Kikyou, y tenía miedo de que algo malo sucediera si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos). 

Pero viendo que Kagome había despertado, se tranquilizó y comenzó a ¨reprimir¨ emociones de nuevo, expresando indiferencia...

¨ah... ya te despertaste : cruzándose de brazos, y dándole la espalda:...¨

¨ ... : Kagome está a punto de agradecerle por haberla llevado hasta allí, pero de pronto se acuerda de su ¨plan anti-Inuyasha¨, y también se hace la indiferente: sí... no tenías que traerme hasta aquí...¨

¨ Feh! Tu madre no podía cargarte y tuve que hacerlo yo... sino, ni siquiera me hubiera molestado ¨

¨ :esta respuesta fastidia a Kagome: ¡Me hubieras dejado en el suelo, entonces! ¡prefiero eso mil veces antes que tener contacto con tus sucias manos::le tira con furia una almohada de su cama: ¨

¨ :esquivando la almohada: ¿¿...:: no puede creer lo que escucha -Kagome nunca había tenido una reacción tan violenta-, y se queda mirándola con los ojos bien grandotes del asombro, y piensa: uf... por lo menos me salvé de...¨

Ni siquiera termina de pensar... Kagome pronuncia aquella palabra tan temible para el hanyou...

¨Osuwari!¨ 

SPLAM!

¨ngh::pobre Inu...y pobre nariz de Inu:¨

Después de despegar su cara del suelo, se levanta bruscamente y mira a Kagome a los ojos, con furia. Pero luego de tal reacción, Kagome se queda en silencio, mirando hacia abajo. Ella también se siente sorprendida de su actitud y no quiere mirar al hanyou a la cara.

¨ Discúlpame... : a pesar de estar realmente arrepentida, sus disculpas son muy frías, y no deja de mirar hacia abajo : no suelo ser así... lo sabes... pero en estos días mi humor ha ido variando demasiado. No sé que me estará pasando ¨

¨ : al igual que Kagome, su actitud es fría, pero él sí la mira a ella: Sí, como sea... no me interesa como te sientas; yo vine a buscarte y no me iré de aquí sin tí.¨

¨:levanta bruscamente su mirada en dirección a los ojos del hanyou: ¿mh::piensa: ¿no me iré de aquí sin tí:: mira a Inuyasha confundida, ya que interpreta, al escuchar esa frase, que él acudió a su casa exclusivamente para verla y estar con ella, pero Inuyasha advierte que entendió eso y enseguida se encarga de ¨desmentirlo¨, antes de que Kagome alcanzara a pronunciar una palabra:¨

¨ No me iré de aquí sin ti... po...¡por que los demás insistieron en que viniera a buscarte! Anda, alístate rápido y vamos. No quiero seguir esperándote... : vuelve a darle la espalda, cruzándose de brazos:¨

Kagome, luego de mirar al hanyou con algo de fastidio, se dirige a buscar su mochila, pero... al dar unos pocos pasos, se marea. No llega a desmayarse, pero el amague a caerse alarma a Inuyasha, entonces él de inmediato corre a sujetarla. 

¨ ¡¡Kagome::una vez que la sostuvo, se calmó:¿e... estás bien::nuevamente, el hanyou se olvida de pensar en la anciana Kaede -y de reprimir sus emociones, ya que demuestra preocupación de nuevo-: ¿qué te sucede, Kagome?¨

¨ngh... :recuperándose, se toca la cabeza en señal de que sigue mareada: no... no lo sé... pero estoy bien... :se aparta de Inuyasha, e intenta ir a buscar sus cosas para irse de una vez al Sengoku... pero vuelve a marearse, y esta vez queda inconsciente de nuevo:¨

El hanyou, como era de esperarse, la toma en sus brazos y, sin pensar un segundo, corre rápidamente (más rápido que de costumbre) hacia el pozo, para llevarla a que la vea la anciana Kaede (él ignoraba que en ese momento, la señora Higurashi había llamado a un doctor ). Una vez que cruzó hacia el Sengoku con Kagome aún inconsciente, se dirigió a la aldea de la anciana sacerdotisa; donde los esperaban Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

Al verlo llegar con Kagome en ese estado, todos se alarmaron. Y el exagerado de Shippo no tardó en fastidiar a Inuyasha.

¨¡¡¡¡La mataste! ¡¡¡¡¡buaaaaa! ¡¡¡¡¡Y cómo te atreves a venir aquí como si nada! ¡¡¡¡¡eres un..::un golpe lo silencia –¡esta vez, acertado!-:¨

¨No digas tonterías, idiota. Nadie la mató, ¿no ves que se desmayó?¨

¨ah... :el kitsune se toca el tremendo chichón que le provocó el golpe:¨

¨ Pero... ¿qué pasó::pregunta Sango mientras ayuda a Inuyasha a recostar a Kagome:¨

¨tal vez necesite respiración boca a boca... yo pued... :el monje recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo deja sin aire... por supuesto, la autora del golpe no fue otra que Sango: ahh... mhj... era una broma...mjh... ngh... era una broma...¨ 

¨¡cállate, Miroku!¨

¨ :a coro: ¿¿¿¿cállate Miroku::El hanyou y el kitsune miran a Sango sorprendidos, ella se pone colorada, y cambia de tema para que no le empiecen a hacer preguntas:¨

¨ehhh... ¡¿qué están mirando! ¡por qué no van a buscar a la anciana Kaede en lugar de estar ahí parados!¨

¨: El hanyou baja la mirada, y piensa: es cierto, Sango tiene razón... :se dispone, entonces, a salir en búsqueda de la anciana:¨ 

Pero no hizo falta que la fueran a buscar: antes de que Inuyasha llegara a la puerta, Kaede entró cargando algunas hierbitas que había ido a juntar. Cuando vió que Kagome estaba inconsciente, enseguida se dirigió hacia ella. Luego de mandarlos a todos para afuera; revisó a la jovencita, le tomó el pulso (con la mano, por supuesto, ya que no existían esos aparatitos para medir la presión) y luego de emplear otros métodos medicinales... sacó una conclusión... en ese momento, Kagome despertó.

¨ngh... ay no, otra vez :al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a desmayarse: ¨ 

¨ah... bien, ya despertaste...¨

¨anciana Kaede... :ve que no hay nadie más que ellas dos allí dentro: ¿dónde están Inuyasha y los demás?¨ 

¨afuera... están esperando a que termine de verte y descubra que tienes. ¨

¨ah... eh... :se muestra nerviosa: ¿y ya lo descubrió?¨

¨ Sí, no es nada grave :con una leve sonrisa: Kagome, eres una mujer muy fuerte... por eso me sorprendieron tus desmayos... aunque no son nada del otro mundo, pero...¨

¨¿eh::la joven no entiende lo que le está queriendo decir la sacerdotiza: ¨ 

Ninguna de las dos advierte que Inuyasha se las había ingeniado para espiar y escuchar la conversación. Los demás fueron más ¨educaditos¨, y se alejaron un poco (total, después le preguntarían al hanyou lo que escuchó). 

¨ Kagome... :continua Kaede: es común que uno de los síntomas de embarazo sea el desmayo, pero no pensé que a tí te iba a pasar. Por eso dije que me sorprende que...¨ 

¨¡¿qué está diciendo::interrumpe la joven, entrando en una especie de shock: ¿yo... embarazada::un tanto incrédula, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo: ¿pero como pudo pas... :se queda muda, ya que una serie de flashbacks de la noche en la que estuvo con Inuyasha le confirman esa pregunta: ...no :su voz se quiebra repentinamente: esto no debería haber pasado :las lágrimas comienzan a desbordar sus ojos:¨

Inuyasha escuchó a la anciana Kaede: ¡Kagome está esperando un hijo, que sin dudas es de él! Al enterarse de esto, una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y una sensación de felicidad se aloja en su corazón, pensando que dentro de Kagome, una pequeña vida estaba formándose. Una pequeña vida que él había ayudado a crear.

Pero a pesar de todo, enseguida la sonrisa se borra, y esa sensación de felicidad es sustituida por miedo... miedo a Kikyou. Piensa que si fue capaz de irrumpir entre él y Kagome aquella vez, sería capaz también de cometer algún acto que perjudicara al futuro bebé. Sin decir nada, entonces se reúne con los demás, ya que ve que Kagome está a punto de salir de la casa. Ellos, al ver su cara de preocupado, le preguntan si pasó algo malo, pero él les miente que no escuchó nada. Shippo lo regaña:

¨¡¡¡eres un inútil! ¡¡¡ni para escuchar sirves::el zorrito en seguida se cubre la cabeza con miedo, intuyendo que Inuyasha le va a pegar. Pero el hanyou parece no haberlo escuchado: ¿mh? ¿pasa algo, Inuyasha::se asombra el kitsune:¨

El hanyou no lo escucha, por que Kagome ya salió y va en dirección hacia ellos y él la mira fijamente, demostrándole a la joven con esa mirada que ya lo sabe todo. Ella, al notar esto, baja la mirada. Inuyasha también mira hacia abajo, y sin que los demás (excepto Kagome, ya que estaban viéndose de frente) lo vean , se va a sentar detrás de un árbol que se encuentra allí. La jovencita siente la necesidad de hablar con él. Pero no sabe cómo pedírselo, hasta que se le ocurre algo: se dirige hacia Sango, y le pide que entretenga a Shippo y Miroku y se los ¨lleve¨ de allí por un momento (cosa que no vayan a interrumpir). La exterminadora no entiende nada, pero le hace caso. Una vez que el ambiente está ¨despejado¨, Kagome se dirige hacia el hanyou, un tanto nerviosa. No sabe cómo empezar, hasta que, sin pensar, suelta una pregunta:

¨entonces... ¿ya lo sabes?¨ 

¨No sé de que me estás hablando, Kagome :ni siquiera la mira:¨

¨Entonces :murmura para sí misma: no lo sabes... :toma aire: mh... no sé como decírtelo... Inuyasha, yo...¨

¨Estás embarazada... :se le adelanta, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo: ya sé¨

¨Pero... :se enoja: ¿por qué dijiste que no lo sabías? ¨

¨Dije que no sabía de que me hablabas, no que no sabía que estás embarazada :suelta una pequeña sonrisa:¨

¨... :larga pausa: Yo :continúa Kagome: ... yo lo siento mucho... pero no fue algo que hice a propósito... en realidad... nunca creí que esto podía llegar a pasar...¨

¨Yo sí pensé que podía pasar :el hanyou la mira a los ojos, serio:... ¨

¨...¨ 

¨ pero :continúa el hanyou: ¿de quien es? ¿acaso estuviste con Kouga?¨

¨ ¡¿qué dices::le pega un terrible zape en la cabeza: ¡¡¡como vas a preguntarme eso! ¡¡¡¿¿acaso eres idiota!¨

¨ ay... :le sale un enorme chichón en la zona del golpe: ¡¡¡¡era una broma, Kagome::se enoja:¨

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Shippo comiendo a lo loco (ya es mediodía). Sango está por salir afuera, para avisarles a Kagome e Inuyasha que entraran a comer. Pero, cuando llega a la puerta, una pícara mano se posa... en la cintura de la joven. Es el monje Miroku.

¨ ¿a dónde ibas::mira hacia adentro, y al ver que Shippo está entretenido con su comida, abraza a la exterminadora, y la besa con cortos ¨piquitos¨ :¨ 

¨¡oye::sonriendo: ¡espera! Aquí no... :sigue sonriendo, tratando de desatar el abrazo, pero Miroku no cede y la joven se rinde: ¨

¨¿miu::Kirara mira a Sango en tono de reclamo... la joven aún no le había dado su comida y la gatita tenía hambre: ¨ 

¨ahh... ¡Kirara:: Sango se separa del monje y alza a la gatita: Perdóname, me olvidé de servirte tu comida... vamos adentro... :entra, dejando al monje afuera:¨ 

Hay expresión de ¨me aguaron la fiesta¨ en la cara del Miroku.  
Dirige su mirada hacia el árbol en donde se encuentran Inuyasha y Kagome, y decide acudir allí para avisarles que la comida estaba lista. Pero al acercarse un poco -lo suficiente como para escuchar sin que ellos lo vieran- se queda parado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar:¨

¨ Kagome ¡no tenías que pegarme así! ¡Te dije que era una broma! Sé que es mi hijo también¨ 

¨¿hijo::susurra para sí el monje, asombrado y piensa: ¿acaso están esperando un hijo::sonríe: mh... que envidia, Inuyasha :se va sin haberles avisado lo de la comida: ¨

¨¡tus bromas no hacen gracia::continúa Kagome, ¨discutiendo¨ con el hanyou: Me... me dolió que me dijeras eso.¨

¨mjh... :mirándola un tanto serio, aún tiene la mano apoyada en el chichón:¨


	3. sorpresas y mas sorpresas

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron rewiews, aunque fueron muy pokitos… snif…**

**No importa, a continuación les dejo el siguiente capitulo…**

**Nos vemos!**

**Los ojos de Kagome ya no reflejan enojo... luego de un breve momento de silencio, parece que se ha dado cuenta de algo... algo nada bueno, a juzgar por su cara...**

Inuyasha nota que algo le pasa... deja en paz a su chichón, y la mira preocupado...

¨Kagome... ¿qué sucede?¨

¨Es que... :pensativa, no mira al hanyou a la cara: me he dado cuenta de que... :sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas repentinamente: sólo vine para arruinarte la vida (cuando dice ¨venir¨ se refiere al hecho de estar en el Sengoku y de haberlo conocido a él)...¨

¨ Pero... ¿de que estás hablando::se muestra sorprendido, pero también algo enojado ante el planteo de la joven:¨

¨Inuyasha... Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche... (se refiere a la noche que estuvieron juntos) no me preguntes cómo, pero en el fondo lo sabía...¨ 

¨:interrumpiendo: Kagome, ¿de qué..? ¨ 

¨:sin dejarlo hablar, la joven continúa, sonriendo con tristeza: siempre supe también del amor que te une a Kikyo... y que se pertenecen mutuamente...¨

¨ :vuelve a interrumpir, alterándose: ¡Kagome basta, yo... ¨

¨:nuevamente, la joven no lo deja terminar de hablar: y también sabía que jamás tenía que interferir entre ustedes... hasta que pasó esto... :se mira y acaricia la parte baja de la panza, lugar en donde está formándose el pequeño: Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha... perdóname... :se larga a llorar: ¨

¨... ¨

Él la mira mientras una mezcla de sensaciones lo invade; miedo, culpa, angustia... y ganas de abrazarla...

Se acerca aún más a ella entonces, y la abraza.

¨ pero... :sin dejar de llorar: igual, aún estamos a tiempo...¨

Inuyasha, sorprendiéndose y sin entender lo que Kagome quiso decirle, deja de abrazarla, y bruscamente se separa de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos...

¨¿A tiempo..? ¿Para qué?¨ 

¨Para... :apoya su mano nuevamente en donde está el bebé, con angustia: para terminar con esto... :trata de no llorar, pero finalmente se rinde:¨

¨¡que estás diciendo! ¿¡estás loca::Levanta mucho la voz, por que al escuchar a Kagome decir que quería interrumpir el embarazo, se enoja: ¡nunca más vuelvas a decir esa estupidez!¨

¨¿¡y crees que de verdad quiero hacerlo? ¡simplemente no quiero arruinarte la vida! ¡no quiero atarte para siempre a mí! ¡no quiero separarte de Kikyo!¨

¨¡basta! ¡olvidate de Kikyo! ¡y no vuelvas a referirte a mi hijo como ¨esto¨! ¡no es un objeto que puedes manipular a tu gusto! ¡¿entiendes eso!¨

Kagome lo mira sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba que reaccionara así. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, siente una enorme felicidad: a Inuyasha le importa mucho el bebé. Contrariamente a lo que creía.

¨perdóname, Inuyasha... nunca pensaría en hacerle daño al niño...¨ 

¨ :la mira de reojo, ya que aún sigue enojado con ella: ¿ah, no::pregunta sarcásticamente: ¿nunca lo pensaste? Claro, sin embargo acabas de decir que ibas a... ¨ 

¨¡no iba a hacerlo::interrumpe Kagome: ¡solamente iba a irme a casa y nunca más verte!¨

¨ ¿ah, sí? ¿y porqué lo dijiste, entonces::levantando de nuevo la voz: ¿sólo para ver mi reacción::sonriendo con sarcasmo: ¿crees que soy estúpido?¨

¨¡no! ¡pero no quiero que te pases la vida pensando en dos personas que no te importan! (¨dos personas¨: ella y el bebé) ¨ 

¨¡Basta, Kagome::perdiendo la paciencia, la toma del brazo violentamente, pero la suelta enseguida, pensando en el bebé. Alejándose un poco de ella, y dándole la espalda, se tranquiliza. Pero se siente un poco culpable por su reacción: no... no te lastimé, ¿verdad?¨ 

¨:sujetándose el brazo, en señal de que le duele: un poco... ¨

¨:pensando: soy... soy un idiota... ¨

El joven híbrido, arrepentido de haberla tratado mal, se acerca nuevamente a ella, y le acaricia el brazo lastimado, mirándola a los ojos con ternura (esta es su dulce forma de pedirle perdón)...

Luego de un momento, deja el brazo y comienza a acariciar suavemente su cara. La mano que estaba libre, es apoyada en la cintura de Kagome, y ella sonríe tímidamente, dejando de lado los enojos de hace unos instantes.

Los dos se dejan llevar por lo que sienten... 

¿y que es lo que sienten, se preguntarán... 

Y la respuesta a eso es: un profundo amor, que los lleva a besarse dulcemente, sin pensar en nada... en nada más que en ellos dos...

(debería decir en ellos tres... jeh) 

Inuyasha la abraza tiernamente, y cierra los ojos... siente que el resto del mundo no existe...

En el corazón del hanyou hay dos palabras alojadas como el tesoro más valioso... pero, éstas escapan de allí y llegan a su voz...

¨Te amo...¨

¨era cierto... :susurra alegrándose la jovencita, recordando la primera vez que la voz del hanyou soltó esas palabras:¨

¨¿mh?¨ 

¨nada... :sonriendo:¨

Jugueteando, Kagome comienza a quitarle lentamente la parte superior de su traje primero, y luego la camisa (con un poco de ayuda de él). 

¨quiero... quiero que seas... mío... :sonríe con un poquito de vergüenza, ya que no acostumbraba a decir esas cosas: ¨

¨ No seas tonta Kagome... yo ya soy tuyo... :El rostro del híbrido se tiñe de un suave color rojo, mientras refleja una dulce sonrisa...:

- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- -- -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - --- - - -

Luego de un rato largo...

Un uniforme escolar descansando, sin dueña, en el suelo... a su lado, una especie de pantalón rojo y una rara camisa, tal vez color beige, lo acompañan en su descanso...

Y más adelante, apoyados en el tronco de un árbol, un joven híbrido abrazando a la mujer que ama; los dos mirando el atardecer impreso en el horizonte...

¨Inuyasha...¨

¨ ¿mh? ¨

¨ no quiero que te enojes con lo que te voy a preguntar... pero... ¿no...  
no pensaste en..? (se refiere a Kikyo) ¨

¨¿eh::sin entender la pregunta:¨ 

Kagome está a punto de reiterarle la pregunta más específicamente... pero al ver que él no entiende a que se refiere... y al mirar fijamente sus ojos, una sensación dentro suyo le avisa que no necesita preguntarle nada...

¨¡vamos::se impacienta el hanyou: ¡explícame!¨

Ella, en lugar de contestarle, le da un beso en los labios y lo abraza, sonriendo.

¨no importa... era una pregunta tonta¨ 

El hanyou corresponde el abrazo...

En el cielo, un rostro reflejando una leve sonrisa mira a Inuyasha... es el rostro de Kikyo...

Él, lejos de alarmarse y gritar su nombre desesperadamente como aquella vez, la observa tranquilo... 

¨(pensamiento) Kikyo... , mirando al cielo y sin dejar de abrazar a Kagome: en el lugar donde estés... espero que hayas encontrado la felicidad... : le sonríe a la imagen, y ésta finalmente desaparece, transformándose en una lluvia de luciérnagas de luz rosada:¨

LEER ANTES DE CONTINUAR:

Esto pasó dos años después de que Kikyo muriera de nuevo... en realidad, Inuyasha nunca se encontró con ella, sino que estaba imaginándolo todo: Todo ese diálogo que parecía que mantenía con Kikyo en el bosque, no era más que una proyección de la inquietud de su corazón... finalmente, al estar seguro de su amor por Kagome y poco después de enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada, todo ese miedo y la culpa desaparecieron de repente. Eso fue cuando él volvió a verla en el cielo, sonriéndole, como señal de que ella estaba feliz por él. 

Pasaron 3 meses...

La pancita de Kagome está empezando a notarse.

Por pedido de Inuyasha, ella se quedará en su casa hasta que nazca el bebé...

A pesar de eso, él va a verla de vez en cuando...

Y se queda como idiota horas y horas hablándole a su hijo, acariciando la panza y festejando cada patada que el pequeño le da... aunque la primera vez que el niño pateó, se pegó un susto bárbaro (por supuesto, el ignorante no sabía de que se trataba)

Kagome está pasando por un momento emocional delicado (típico en su estado)... y el pobre Inuyasha tiene que soportarlo...

¿Se imaginan la pobre nariz del chico cómo le estará quedando de tanto sufrir los osuwaris de su esposa?

Mh? Sí, lo dije bien: su esposa... hay algo que no saben...

En estos tres meses han pasado muchas cosas... jeh


	4. Hisako: La misteriosa Youkai embarazada

**:Flash back; 3 meses antes:**

**Luego de haber contemplado aquel bello atardecer, Kagome decidió ir a buscar su mochila a su casa (recuerden que llegó al Sengoku inconsciente, ya que se había desmayado antes de llegar a juntar sus cosas). Inuyasha quiso acompañarla en su breve viaje, pero ella se negó ¨¿pero para qué? Si no es necesario, está bien, puedo ir sola¨, había dicho al hanyou mientras se encaminaba hacia el pozo que la transportaría a su época.**

**Es cierto, no había necesidad de acompañarla. Además, el pozo no estaba muy lejos, y no había peligro alguno... ¿o sí?**

**Antes de que pudiera entrar allí, algo la golpeó tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo... **

**¿se acuerdan de aquellas aves que dejaban sin sangre a los aldeanos? **

**Esta vez la responsable de todo no era Abi (aquella princesa que las dirigía), sino que era otra mujer... era una youkai pero, había algo más... también estaba embarazada...**

**Antes de continuar:**

**Para que la criatura de esta mujer demonio pudiera crecer fuerte, necesitaba alimentarse de sangre...**

**Pero no cualquier tipo de sangre: específicamente; sangre de mujeres embarazadas.**

**Para esto, utilizaba a las aves, con las que recorría y asolaba los pueblos vecinos de las montañas, a cuyas mujeres encintas, (mediante un desarrollado olfato) podía detectar a kilómetros de distancia.**

**Una vez que la tiraron al suelo y la dejaron inconsciente (el golpe fue en la cabeza); los pájaros se disponían a chuparle la sangre...**

**Pero no pudieron acercarse mucho: en ese momento, un aura sagrada rodeó a Kagome (recuerden que ella es una sacerdotisa) y las aves fueron expulsadas hacia atrás, sin posibilidad de tocarla: ese aura los repelía.**

**A la mujer, que estaba montada en uno de los pájaros, esto le llamó mucho la atención... pero para bien de ella: había oído que si llegaba a utilizar la sangre de una sacerdotisa (lógicamente, embarazada), su criatura incrementaría sus poderes al triple...**

**Lo raro de todo esto era conseguir a una sacerdotisa embarazada, por supuesto (por que, supuestamente, esto es imposible).**

**Pero para Hisako (ese era el nombre de la youkai), hoy era un día de suerte. **

**Como no podía acercarse con sus aves, tuvo que irse a su cueva a buscar ayuda: necesitaba llevársela allí para realizar la ceremonia y así poder quitarle aquel líquido vital (creo que no hace falta que explique el por qué de la ceremonia, ¿no?).**

**Por ello, la abandonó por un momento... su guarida distaba bastante de allí, por eso se tardó poco más de dos horas.**

**Kagome seguía inconsciente en el suelo.**

**:luego de dos horas, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede:**

**un inquieto joven híbrido camina de aquí para allá... se lo nota impaciente...**

**¨ :pensando: Cuánto se está tardando... ya tendría que estar aquí... feh! Esta mujer no cambia más¨.**

**Con cara de resignado, Inuyasha se encamina rápidamente hacia la casa de Kagome para regañarla por su tardanza, creyendo que ella está allí. **

**Pero cuando aún no llega a ver el pozo que comunica las dos épocas, nota algo extraño...**

**¨Es... ¡es el olor de Kagome! Está aquí... pero... ¿qué significa este terrible olor a sangre::piensa un momento: No puede ser... ¡es el mismo olor de..::se acerca rápidamente hacia aquel lugar, en donde simultáneamente la mujer se está llevando a la futura madre de su hijo. Cuando él llega, ya es tarde: ¡Kagome!¨**

**El híbrido continúa gritando su nombre, mientras corre en dirección a las montañas, ya que está siguiendo con su olfato a aquella mujer que se la está llevando montada en un ave distinta a las otras... ésta parece más poderosa...**


End file.
